warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Language
The Orokin Language is largely based upon English but apparently also contains extra characters for certain phonemes including diphthongs ("io") and digraphs ("th" and "sh"). The characters are diagonally slanted and are written left to right. Vowels take the form of polarity symbols written above the regular characters. There is also a thematic undertone to letter construction reminiscent of Bushido calligraphy, the straight segments suggest power sword strokes and the arcs suggest fencing flourishes. Each letter represents a lesson in movement - a kata. Although there are no live excerpts of the Orokin Language to demonstrate how it is spoken, the Lotus, Ordis, Tenno and the Red Veil presumably understand and can speak Orokin. Note: There is frequent variation in both the direction of writing as well as the vertical orientation, this variation may likely be an artifact of texture placement or simply the mirroring of textures commonly used in the video game industry. Orokin Alphabet Adding a small dash to a character often functions like an "h" behind the letter. For example, adding a dash to the characters for "P", "S" and "T" produce "PH", "SH" and "TH" sounds, respectively. There also appears to be a geometrical pattern to letter construction very reminiscent of Korean lettering where the majority of the characters are progressively more complex. The Orokin syllabary is built upon a stem structure, the "M" and a set of modifiers that are attached to the left or right ends of this stem, the "R" character and portions of a lower loop, as in the "D" or "Z" and nearly complete in "S." Seen in this way: * "H" is simply an "M" but only half as long. * "T" is an "M" with an "R" added at the left end. * "Z" is a "D" using the right end of the lower loop of a "D" with an "R" tacked onto the left end. * "P" is a "Z" with the right upper bar (which makes up the "M") removed. * "B" is a "D" with a single hook added to the end of the "lower loop." Weapon Resemblance There are several weapons that take on the look and design of several Tennobet letters, it is yet unknown as to whether or not their design resemblance has any significant value to the lore behind the weapon. These include but are not limited to: * Venka (f or p) * Skana (m) * Cronus (n) * Dakra Prime (dh) * Pangolin Sword (m and o) * Ceramic Dagger (n) * Dragon Nikana (n) * Paris Prime (g or ng) Known Deciphered Orokin Scripts * Lotus symbol: "OO-''ORFRAM''" - "Warframe" * Excalibur's helmet: "TENO HADEN __N - SEREAL ___" - "Hayden Tenno ___n - Serial _e_oon" * Excalibur's shoulder: "HADEN TENNO" - "Hayden Tenno" * Red Veil symbol: "NETOO-IRK" - "Network" * Runes on Rhino's and Volt's chest piece - "DANJIR" - "Danger" * Orokin Void's room rune: "HADEN TENO" - "Hayden Tenno" * Orokin Void's hallway rune, Nekros' arm rune and founder shirt's rune - "Evolooshion" - "Evolution" * Dojo Observatory console: "INFORMASHION" - "Information" * Dojo Research Lab consoles: "KUNTROL" - "Control" * Grineer Research Lab door: "RYSEARJ GRINEER" - "Research Grineer" * Corpus Research Lab door: "RYSEARJ CORPIS" - "Research Corpus" * Infested Research Lab door: "RYSEARJ INFESTED" - "Research Infested" * Tenno Research Lab door:'' "RYSEARJ TENO" - "Research Tenno"'' * Guild Hall door: "GART HALL" - "Great Hall" * Dojo Observatory door: "OBSEVATORY" - "Observatory" * Dojo Barracks door: "BARRAKS" - "Barracks" * Dojo Garden door: "GARDIN" - "Garden" * Dojo elevator door:'' "ELEVATOR" - "Elevator"'' * Dueling room door: "DOOLLIG" - "Dueling" * Trophy room door: "TROPY ROOM" - "Trophy Room" * Nikana sheath: "KUHT" - "Cut" * Orthos Prime blade: "REECH OVEHR GRASP" - "Reach Over Grasp" * Magnus barrel: "NS'EH'R W'IH'TH' S'IH'PEER'A'OR FORS" - "Answer With Superior Force" * Latron barrel: "EE'OOH AW'R DH'AW'H HOP A'ND F'EE'OO'CH'OOR" - "You Are The Hope And Future" * Latron butt: "S'EE'KR'EH'T" - "Secret" * Strun stock: "D'AE'NG'IH'R" - "Danger" Media All Orokin Writing.png|Examples of Orokin writing Nerkos Shoulder.jpg|Nekros Shoulder "Evolution" Magnus Barrel.jpg|Magnus Barrel "Answer With Superior Force" Orthos Prime-0.jpg|Orthos Prime "Reach Over Grasp" Nyx Shoulder.jpg|Nyx Shoulder "Hayden Tenno" Latron_Barrel.jpg|Latron Barrel "You Are The Hope And Future" Latron Stock.jpg|Latron Butt "Secret" Strun_Stock.jpg|Strun Stock "Danger" See also *Official Tenno Language, unveiled by Digital Extremes in 30th October, 2014. Category:Orokin Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Lore Category:Language